


Cheek to Cheek

by kittymannequin



Series: Korrasami Base [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: hey there lovelies! thought i'd let you all know i'm back in the groove and that i haven't forgotten my wonderful readers! so a lil' something to start you guys off while i work on new things ;)





	

Looking back on it, Korra doesn’t really remember when exactly she’d thought taking dance classes would be a great idea. Probably some time between wallowing after the unfortunate break up with Kuvira - “ _sorry Korra but the owners want me there and I can’t abandon my job”_ \- and the fallout with her previous employer, Varrick Blackstone.

She’d always thought the guy wasn’t very trustworthy and his whole appearance made her cringe more than once. She should have known not to trust the guy but she was fresh out of college and eager to start working with people, eager to set an example and help people work on themselves. Of course, Korra couldn’t have known that being a personal trainer in one of Varrick’s gyms wasn’t an ideal job, especially when Mr. Blackstone ended up with at least a dozen lawsuits against him, all from various people who’d been through an accident or any major mishap in any of his gyms.

It turned out Varrick had, in fact, bought his gym equipment from the cheapest possible source god-knows-where and the damned things nearly killed some customers.

Luckily, Korra managed to get out of there in time, albeit missing a substantial amount of money the man still owed her, but she’d had some set aside, and her parents said they’d always be there to help, if she needed any.

True to herself and never one to waver, Korra got back up on her feet, adamant in her desire to work in her field of knowledge, in the need to help others in the way she knew best. So, Korra started her own small gym that soon became her pride and joy, and it was probably one of those moments, amidst her success, that the idea was coined in her mind.

A couple of weeks later, Korra enrolled in her first dance class, sure that she can finally get the hang of the one thing she’s always had trouble with, ever since the first school dance and the memories of her stepping on her father’s feet. Korra could totally do this.

She was an amatuer, but that was the whole point of the class, and it made the whole experience a little easier to bear, knowing that she wasn’t the only person in her mid twenties who can’t even distinguish a tango from a waltz to save her life.

Korra figured she could do this. No, she figures she _would_ do this.

Boy, was she wrong.

* * *

 

Three weeks into dance lessons, Korra learns that dancing isn’t as easy as she thought it would be. She also learns it’s not as hard, but it takes quite a lot of work.

Though it’s only until the second month of learning that she realizes that the first month their trainers had been quite easy on them and zumba isn’t exactly dancing. Sure, Korra’s definitely the most fit person in the room and the looks she gets are flattering, but when they switch from zumba to tap, Korra is faced with a major realization.

Fitness dancing and actual dancing are quite the opposites.

It takes her two weeks to fall into step with the whole group and it’s even then that she kind of, sort of, maybe just slightly trails after everyone because tap is hard and how can people move their feet so fast? Not to mention, hands-feet coordination is a binch.

After a full month of tap, their trainers finally announce the whole schedule of their lessons and Korra thinks they’re really just playing around with the group ‘cause first month it was chilling with zumba, then it’s torture and tap for a month and a half, and when she looks at the list of lessons for the third time that evening, Korra grumbles yet again ‘cause after tap they’ll have to pair up and, as exciting as it is to finally get to learn the actual dancing she’s come here to learn, the list goes on accordingly: _tango, waltz, salsa, cha cha cha, jig, jive, fox-trot._ And that’s _if_ she can actually manage to stick around for so long.

The week’s lesson ends a little earlier than expected and the trainers ask the group to huddle up so they can introduce the newest member that will be joining them starting next week.

When a raven-haired and green-eyed beauty walks in the room, all long legs and lean figure, Korra thinks she might actually enjoy the lessons twice as much now. And when the instructors announce they’ve already paired them all up, and Korra gets to shake hands with the newly arrived beauty ‘cause _what gods have smiled upon her to have this woman assigned to be her partner_ Korra realizes that dancing is much more fun than she’d expected.

Or at least that’s what she think for another week or so.

On the first night they meet at the dance studio, Korra learns the raven-haired woman is called Asami. A week later, at the next lesson, Korra learns a few other things as well.

Asami is mind-bogglingly gorgeous.

Whether she’s got her hair pulled up in a high ponytail, or she wears it down and lets it flow around her shoulders, maybe it’s the way Asami applies her lipstick in the changing room just seconds before she walks out the door with the brightest of smiles, or it might be her eyes, the piercing green and the golden flecks - by their third week dancing together, Korra doesn’t really care that Asami’s stepped on her feet more times than she can count.

When they take each other’s hands and Asami mumbles a quiet “sorry” in advance, Korra knows it’s worth it. Even if she does have to soak her feet in hot water every time she gets home from dance lessons.

* * *

 

By their fifth night dancing together, Korra also learns that Asami really has it all. She’s brains and beauty and, undeniably, the most interesting part of Korra’s dance lessons. When Asami spends one of their lessons telling her all about a really stressful meeting she’s had that day, Korra finds herself both enraptured and enamored by the sheer enthusiasm in Asami’s voice as the woman explains how she had to decide between three more official company cars or the fate of her twenty workers.

Two minutes later Korra realizes she might just be falling for Asami, little by little, when she says how she never had a dilemma and those old farts on the Board can suck it and buy new cars from their own pockets.

Korra twirls her around for good measure and laughs heartily when Asami lands safely in her arms, a little winded and slightly flushed, and their instructor eyes them grimmly. Apparently twirls are too advanced for a pair of newbies like them.

They laugh it off, quietly, and much louder hours later in the next door bar ‘cause Asami asked Korra if she wanted to hang out, just for a drink or two. About six drinks later they’re dancing Moon River, the only waltz they can remember as Korra twirls Asami around, once, twice until the room seemingly starts spinning too and they decide it’s time to replace he beer with water.

Korra walks Asami home that evening, grinning all the way because the usually quiet woman tends to babble about engineering and how hard it is to find a great coffee shop and it’s all really endearing and cute. Asami asks her if she wants to come up when they reach her apartment but Korra declines warmly, hand clasped around Asami’s and a gentle smile playing on her lips when Asami pouts almost petulantly.

“Next time,” Korra murmurs, “Promise.”

Asami smiles at her words, leans in to press her lips against Korra’s cheek before she turns around a little clumsily and stalks up the stairs, disappearing inside a tall apartment building.

It’s been a few months and Korra can now say she might be able to dance, even if it is only a little bit.

It’s also been a few weeks and Korra can safely say she’s totally got a crush on her dance partner. And it might just be very mutual.


End file.
